


Wait & See

by yours_eternally



Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [4]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Slapping, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Punishment, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Hey,’ Ricky says, smiling as he moves towards him. Ricky takes him in; he looks good enough to eat.He’s freshly showered and is dressed entirely in black. It makes his hair pop. He’s sitting with his ankle resting on his knee and his arms spread across the back of the pale peach couch. There’s a single drink on the table in front of him. And his eyes are on Ricky.‘That’s close enough,’ he says quietly when Ricky reaches the coffee table and Ricky pulls up short, fingertips tingling. Hehatesit when Justin’s quiet. It’s worse than shouting or swearing.Ricky's broken the rules, but Justin has an idea how he can make it up to him.
Relationships: Justin Morrow/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Friends in Sin Kinktober 2020





	Wait & See

Ricky inserts his card into the door, frowning at the red light then, muttering a curse, flips it over to insert it the correct way. He’s nervous, fingertips tingling with anticipation. Justin had text him earlier saying they needed to talk later in the room. 

Ricky sucks his lip as he opens the door carefully. He hopes talking involves exactly what he’s imagining it involves. He can kind of guess what’s up. He’d broken their rules, and he hadn’t exactly hidden it. But he’s not _certain_. 

He opens the door and whistles low as he flicks the room key onto the bed. The hotel had fucked up their reservation so — for one night only — he and Justin are in the Honeymoon Suite. Chris had winked at him when he’d handed him the key and Ricky had flipped him off, unamused. 

He’d thought Justin was in the room already but it looks empty and he can’t hear the shower. Ricky toes off his sneakers and trots further into the space releasing there’s a whole lounge area through an archway and this is where he finds Justin. 

‘Hey,’ Ricky says, smiling as he moves towards him. Ricky takes him in; he looks good enough to eat. 

He’s freshly showered and is dressed entirely in black. It makes his hair pop. He’s sitting with his ankle resting on his knee and his arms spread across the back of the pale peach couch. There’s a single drink on the table in front of him. And his eyes are on Ricky.

‘That’s close enough,’ he says quietly when Ricky reaches the coffee table and Ricky pulls up short, fingertips tingling. He _hates_ it when Justin’s quiet. It’s worse than shouting or swearing. He glances at Justin, who tips his head to the side. Ricky quickly gets on his knees, without needing to be told, folding his hands neatly in his lap and eyes on the floor. 

Justin doesn’t speak for so long Ricky glances up at him again. He shifts his hand and Ricky realises he’s holding something in it. Dark fabric that, as Ricky watches, Justin brings to his nose and takes a deep inhale of. Then he stands suddenly, throwing it at Ricky. The fabric hits his shoulder and Ricky takes it in his hands, realising it’s a pair of his underwear. Or more accurately it’s the pair of underwear he’d left in his bunk, stained with his come from where he'd cleaned himself off that morning. He’d woken hard and jerked off; though he wasn’t meant to touch his dick or get himself off without Justin’s say so. And then he hadn’t told Justin — he hadn’t told him _yet_ — but also he hadn’t exactly hidden his underwear. 

Justin puts his hands on the back of the couch, leaning on it and looking at Ricky. 

‘You said you wanted to carry on just the same on tour,’ he says. His voice is still quiet and it’s making Ricky’s skin prickle. 

‘I do,’ Ricky says quietly, guessing he has permission to speak.

‘This doesn’t work if you’re going to lie to me,’ he says, ‘if you wanna be free to do what you want just say the word. I know it’s more difficult when we’re travelling.’

‘I don’t,’ Ricky says, lowering his eyes and pouting, ‘—and I didn’t lie.’ 

‘Sin by omission,’ Justin says, smirking as he folds his arms. ‘—you’re leaving me no choice.’ 

‘What are you going to do?’ Ricky asks, glancing up again. He’s trying not to smile but it’s difficult. Adrenaline is burning through his bloodstream, and he’s half hard before Justin’s even laid a hand on him. 

‘I’m feeling generous so I’ll let you pick,’ Justin says, picking at the varnish on his nails, ‘either; no sex for a week.’ Ricky opens his mouth but Justin holds up a hand, ‘—or I put five of these in an orifice of my choice.’ Justin indicates the glass on the table and Ricky realises it’s not a drink, it’s just a glass full of ice cubes. Ricky blinks. 

‘Like.. in my mouth?’ he says, eyeing the glass. 

‘Yeah, in your mouth,’ Justin says, smirking again, ‘and other places.’ Ricky sucks his lips considering. But there’s really no competition, he might actually fucking die if he has to spend a full week on forced celibacy. 

‘I pick the ice,’ Ricky says, eyes on Justin’s. He nods once. 

‘Good choice,’ Justin says, ‘take your clothes off.’ As Ricky strips Justin moves back around the couch taking up his original position, thumb rubbing over his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

‘Slower, let me look at you,’ Justin murmurs as Ricky gets to his jeans, ‘—and face that way.’ Justin points right behind him and Ricky gets the idea, bending and pulling down his underwear and jeans as one so Justin gets a long look at his asshole as he wriggles them all the way off. 

‘ _Mm_ ,’ Justin says from the couch. ‘—now why don’t you come over here.’ Ricky pivots, moving over to him. Justin leans back, putting one arm over the back of the couch and patting his knee with the other. 

‘On your stomach,’ Justin instructs. Ricky climbs up obediently, wriggling on his knees so he’s laying across Justin’s knees. His ass feels exceptionally exposed, which Justin seems to have noticed as well since he gives it a firm slap, making him squeak. 

Justin chuckles darkly. Ricky can feel Justin lean forwards. And then Ricky feels ice smooth over his skin; it’s soothing on his skin that’s still hot from the slap. Then Justin traces it up his spine, making Ricky squirm as the cold water drips down his ribs rising the fine hairs on his skin. 

‘Turn over,’ Justin mutters and Ricky does, rolling so his shoulders are on Justin’s knees with his head hanging back on the cushions. Justin chuckles again, starting to trace the ice cube up the centre line of his body, pausing to circle his navel and both his nipples. Ricky whines, squirming again, as his nipples harden until it’s almost painful. Justin huffs, squeezing one his nipples with his free hand. Ricky can feel his cock hardening against his thigh in response. 

‘You like that, huh?’ Justin says, continuing thumbing his nipple, ‘insatiable fucking _slut_ , can’t keep your hands off yourself for one fucking night.’ Ricky feeling a flush creeping over his skin at Justin’s words, his cock is starting to throb. 

‘I bet you put your fingers in yourself,’ he says as he traces the ice cube up Ricky’s throat and over his chin. Ricky shakes his head, whining. He’s starting to feel lightheaded as Justin moves to his other nipple.

‘Don’t fucking lie to me, slut,’ Justin says, ‘I know you fucked yourself with your fingers because you couldn’t fucking wait to have something in your hole.’ Ricky whines again, feeling his thighs twitching in response to the words. He wants Justin’s fingers in his hole right that second. Justin slips the ice cube into Ricky’s mouth. It’s only a sliver left and Ricky swallows it without trouble. 

‘That’s one,’ Justin says, and Ricky mumbles in response as Justin runs his finger down the length of his tongue. Justin is still rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger and it’s making what he’s saying difficult to focus on. 

‘Keep it open,’ Justin says, leaning forwards again. Ricky does as Justin lifts his curled hand over his face letting the cold water drip onto his chin and into his mouth. Ricky extends his tongue, licking his knuckles, liking the water. Justin snorts softly and puts the ice cube in his mouth and presses it closed, covering it with his wet hand. It’s cold on Ricky’s tongue but not unbearable.

‘Now,’ Justin murmurs, ‘—I don’t want to hear another sound until that’s all melted, okay?’ Ricky nods and Justin removes his hand.

Then Justin takes hold of Ricky’s cock with a freezing hand and Ricky chokes, nearly swallowing the ice cube whole. Justin chuckles.

‘C’mon,’ he says, ‘or you’ll have to do another one, and another, until you can keep quiet.’ So Ricky takes a breath and keeps quiet as Justin starts to explore his balls with his icing fingertip. 

‘Were you thinking about this when you came?’ he asks, his other hand comes down to start stroking over his nipple again. ‘Thinking about what I was going to do to you?’ Ricky nods, flushing. 

‘I shouldn’t have let you pick,’ Justin says, shaking his head, ‘I know a slut like you couldn’t go a week without getting fuck by someone. After a day you’d have been begging anyone who’d take you to fuck your ass.’ Ricky shakes his head, squirming. His skin is burning as thoughts flicker through his mind. Justin laughs. 

‘I told you not to lie,’ he says, ‘we both know you’d be on your fucking knees begging for a dick to fuck you, fucking _slut_. All you’ve ever wanted is to be a hole to fuck.’ Ricky huffs air through his nose, sucking on the ice cube trying to melt it as quickly as possible. He can’t take this. And he’s sure he couldn’t take another, he’s so close to moaning as Justin’s hand moves to his cock, thumb rubbing over the slit, eyes on Ricky's face. 

Ricky forces himself to swallow hard, even though the ice cube is still too big to swallow comfortably but he doesn’t care. He can’t take another second of Justin’s clammy fingertips and burning words without moaning. He opens his mouth, showing Justin the lack of ice cube and Justin chuckles, resting his hand on his thigh. 

‘Okay, on your stomach,’ he says and Ricky rolls again. He has an idea what’s going to happen now.  
‘How many is that now?’ Justin asks thoughtfully. 

‘Two,’ Ricky says, feeling Justin’s hand on the back of his thigh pulling his a little further legs apart. 

‘Okay, so three to go,’ Justin says, reaching to get another ice cube. Although he’s ready for it, Ricky still flinches when he feels pressed at the very base of his spine. He tenses, and Justin smooths a hand over his shoulder. 

‘Okay?’ Justin says and Ricky sucks his lip but nods, feeling a drip cold water dribble over his hole making it twitch inwards. Justin slides the cube between his cheeks before carefully pressing it against Ricky’s hole. It slips in easier than Ricky’s expecting and his whole body contracts with the chill of it. Ricky can feel his pulse flickering at the cold sliding against his sensitive skin, his body’s contract just pulling the ice cube deeper. He gasps, feeling his thighs trembling with new sensation.

‘You see?’ Justin says, ‘you’ll take anything in your ass you can get.’ Ricky whines, feeling his body clutching around the fingertip Justin has in his hole. It’s burning hot in comparison to the ice and it’s making lights flicker at the back of Ricky’s eyes. 

‘That’s three,’ Justin says, reaching for another. He doesn’t hesitate this time, lightly circling Ricky’s hole with the ice before pressing it completely inside. Ricky gasps at the cold and the stretch. He’s starting to pant and shudder as his body clamps around the slick objects.

‘Little slut is taking it so easily,’ Justin murmurs, rubbing his thumb against Ricky’s hole. ‘You must really want something in there, huh?’ He presses his thumb in a little more and Ricky exhales shakily, pushing up into his hand a little. He’s basically numb from the cold but the pressure is starting to feel really good. 

Justin takes his hand away to select his final cube. He takes a little more time with this one, tracing it over Ricky’s skin and working the thumb in and out of him until he judges the time to be right. He pushes the final cube into Ricky’s hole. Ricky hisses feeling his body contracting. Justin hums, letting his hand drop between Ricky’s thighs. His skin’s wet and feels tight from the cold. And he’s still achingly hard. 

‘Look how fucking hard you are,’ Justin mutters, ‘fucking slut wants he ass full so badly, doesn’t matter what it is.’ Ricky whines sharply, biting his lip as Justin takes a hold of his cock. The angle is so awkward that Justin is pulling his cock almost straight down and it feels so good Ricky lets out a heavy moan. Justin’s other hand is on his ass, thumb circling his hole. Justin starts to stroke him and Ricky can feel his body clenching around the icy intrusion in response and he’s so oversensitive he wants to scream. 

He can feel a hot flush spreading over his face. He can feel his stomach pulling in and out against Justin’s knees as he tries to pant for breath. Justin’s working him roughly, the melt water from the ice making his hand slide slick over Ricky’s skin. Ricky whines high, feeling his body clutching as the sensation peaks and he comes, the hot stripes of his come burning on the skin of his inner thighs. Justin strokes his through the orgasm as Ricky writhes, knees coming up as his gut twists almost painfully as the orgasm floods through him. 

Ricky feels his muscles soften, and allows himself to go limp in Justin’s lap. He can still feel cold water dripping out of him but it feels like most of the ice has melted from his body heat. Justin hums and Ricky can feel his hand smoothing his hair. 

‘You okay, baby?’ Justin says, scratching Ricky’s head. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, stretching a little but not wanting to move. He can feel Justin’s erection against his stomach and turns a little so he can rub against it. Justin snorts but doesn’t stop him, so Ricky wriggles down the couch so he can start mouthing over Justin’s clothed crotch, making sure his gluey saliva thoroughly wets the fabric.  
‘Oh so you think I’ve forgiven you, huh?’ Justin says, catching his hair in a fist but not pulling.

‘I did my punishment,’ Ricky says, pouting between kisses, eyes on Justin’s face. His expression tells Ricky he’s about to crack. Justin snorts again.

‘On the floor,’ he says, letting go of Ricky’s head. Ricky squirms down between Justin’s thighs, stretching his neck to keep his mouth between his legs. When he’s on his knees, Justin pulls him back by the hair and unzips his fly. He gets his cock out and Ricky swallows feeling saliva flood his mouth. Justin presses the tip against his lips and Ricky opens his mouth wide, rocking up from his heels to take him into his mouth. Justin grunts, hands back in Ricky hair. Ricky sucks him, curling his tongue as Justin’s hips tip up into his mouth.

Justin fucks into him roughly, carelessly cupping Ricky’s head to keep him in place as he does. Ricky moans around his dick, his senses already shot from the ice and the orgasm. Justin’s cock is thick and pulsing in his mouth is almost too much. But Justin must have been as worked up as he was because it takes less than a dozen rough strokes before he’s pushing into Ricky’s throat and coming. 

He lets Ricky pull off him, leaning his head back against the couch, panting. Ricky watches him, licking his lips. He basks in the warm glow of satisfaction making Justin lose his shit gives him. Stirring, Justin straightens rubbing a hand over his face.

‘Go and draw a bath,’ he says, ‘ and I’ll wash your hair. Make sure the water’s hot, you need to warm up.’ 

‘Okay,’ Ricky grins. Justin snorts at him but nods. Ricky gets up and dodges around the coffee table. When he glances back, he sees Justin grabbing another ice cube and putting it in his mouth to suck thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, it's Ricky sucking dick hours in this house. 
> 
> Today, I have been picking pumpkins and eaten some trick AND treat fudge so feeling _extremely_ spooky 🎃🎃🎃
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
